


Mates

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Mermaid!Reader, NSFW, Virgin!Dean, merman!Dean, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG UR MERMAID FIC YEEUS! Can you please do another one but it’s like mating season and reader finds Merman!Dean or something like that???? ♥ AND More merman smut please! you can pick the pairing, I don’t mind, mermen are just my absolute favorite! thank you so much, your writing is the best!! AND more mermen please! <3 
            </p></blockquote>





	Mates

Warnings: Merman!Dean, Mermaid!Reader, unwanted advances from another person, smut, virgin!Reader, virgin!Dean

Fic:

It was your first mating season. They only came around once every four years and you were finally old enough to participate. Of course mating occurred at other times, but this was the big event where all the pods came together and your chances of finding a mate were highest. Those of you who already had a mate would go off into the kelp forests in order to finally have some alone time in a secluded place. The single merpeople who were old enough to mate, like you, would mingle with the other singles in hopes of finding your mate.

To be honest, you were a little nervous, but your parents assured you that you that everything would be fine. You were sad that you would be leaving your pod for another, but you wanted to find that one person you would spend your life with.

The trek to the meeting place seemed to take forever. The whole way there, you wondered what your mate would be like. You hoped he’d be handsome, strong, and brave; maybe a leader’s son or a soldier. Your parents encouraged you not to choose a mate right away. Mating season lasted for three months and they encouraged you to take your time and think before you committed to anyone. You didn’t want to spend the rest of your life with the wrong person.

Meeting up with the other pods was always a joyous occasion. There were ceremonies and celebrations. You got to meet up with old friends and meet new ones, see old pod members who had found their mates and joined other pods. This year was different though. Normally, you would stay with the young ones and play, but this year you’d be trying to find your mate.

It felt awkward, just waiting around to meet your mate. You weren’t as outgoing as some of the others and you weren’t sure how to approach people so you mostly wound up keeping to yourself. You felt butterflies when your first suitor approached.

He was handsome, very handsome, but the first words out of his mouth were ‘Hey, wanna be my mate?’ You knew he only had one thing on his mind and you politely declined. Despite your refusal, he persisted and it began to agitate you. He begins touching your arm and you’re about to tell him off, but another voice stops you.

“She said no,” you hear a deep voice growl from behind you, “Hands off.” Turning, you find Dean. He was your best friend outside of your own pod, the person you always looked forward to seeing at these big gatherings.

“What? Have you already claimed her or something?” the other man asks.

“Nobody’s claiming anybody, now take your hands off her before you make me kick your ass,” Dean says. You pull away from the man’s touch and give him a dirty look as you move closer to Dean.

“Your loss,” the man says before swimming off to look for other prospects. You roll your eyes before turning to Dean.

“Hey Sweetheart,” he says casually as if nothing had happened.

“I didn’t need your help,” you tell him, “But thank you.” You throw your arms around him as you had done so many times before.

“I know, but you’re welcome,” he answers, hugging you back, “How long has it been, four years?”

“Something like that,” you joke.

You had met him four mating seasons ago when you were both little. He was definitely the person you looked forward to seeing at these gatherings. When the two of you were together, you got into all kinds of trouble, playing pranks and hiding from the adults who were supposed to be watching you. You told him everything and he told you everything in return. The two of you would often sneak away from the pods and go on your own little adventures, but that was when you were young and this was something different. You had other things to focus on.

“So I guess you’re looking for your mate huh?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I guess you are too. Have your eye on anyone?” you question.

“There’s a girl I’m interested in,” Dean tells you, “But I’m not sure if she’s noticed me yet.”

“She will,” you assure him, “There’s no way she wouldn’t.” Dean gives you a half smile.

“Hopefully it’s sooner rather than later,” Dean says.

***

You spend the next six weeks looking for your mate. You’re approached by suitor after suitor and try approaching potential mates as well, but none of them seem to be the right match. You weren’t sure what it was exactly, but each of them was missing something that you desired. As time goes on, your chances of finding a mate seem slimmer and slimmer. To your surprise, Dean doesn’t seem able to find his mate either. You notice him talking to girls, but he doesn’t really seem interested in any of them. If anything, he seems more interested in spending time with you.

“Meet anyone interesting yet?” Dean asks as swims up beside you.

“Oh, plenty,” you tell him, “Just none that I’m interested in.”

“Same here,” Dean says, “Except one.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask, “Who is she?”

“Someone you know,” Dean tells you, “She’s beautiful, and smart, and funny, and adventurous. I’ve been doing everything I can think of to make her notice me, but nothing seems to work. I don’t know what else to do.”

“She’ll notice you,” you promise, “Any girl would be lucky to have you as her mate and she’ll see that eventually.”

“I hope you’re right,” Dean says, “It’s like she knows I’m there, but she doesn’t see me, if that makes any sense. I love her and she doesn’t even notice me.” 

“Then what are you doing talking to me? If you love her, tell her. There’s no point in wasting your time with me,” you tell him, “Go talk to her.”

“I already am,” Dean says simply.

“Dean, what are you saying?” you ask nervously.

“It’s you,” he answers, “It always has been. We’ve been friends ever since we met and I didn’t realize it until four years ago, but I love you. I know you don’t feel the same way, but -” You cut him off as realization dawns on you.

“I’m so blind,” you whisper, “It’s you, I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before. You’re the reason I’ve been turning them all away. To be fair, some of them were awful, but most of them were perfect in every way except that they weren’t you. I’m in love with you too.” Dean reaches out and takes your hands in his, running his thumbs over your knuckles.

“Don’t say that unless you mean it,” Dean tells you.

“I love you,” you repeat, interlacing your fingers with his, “I didn’t realize it before but it’s true. You’re the one I always want to see at these gatherings. You’re the only one who can get me into trouble and get me right back out of it. You’re the only one I can be myself around. When it comes down to it, you’re the only one I trust outside of my own pod.”

“I’ve been waiting four years to hear you say that,” Dean says, his hands squeezing yours gently, “I know it sounds terrible, but I couldn’t help but feel a little bit happy every time you turned someone down. It was a little less competition for me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner,” you tell him.

“Don’t be,” Dean says, “I’d wait for you, no matter how long you made me. You’re worth waiting for.”

“Dean,” you whisper, about to say more, but Dean captures your lips with his own. You ease into the kiss, your hands sliding up his chest as your lips move against his. Dean’s hands slide down your arms and slip around your waist, pulling you closer. One of Dean’s hands slides up your back and twists into your hair. You tilt your head to the side and allow him to deepen the kiss. It was like the world around you disappeared. All that mattered was Dean and you.

Dean breaks the kiss, his hand caressing your cheek as he pulls away. His eyes are full of love and adoration. “It was always you,” he says quietly, a crooked smile on his lips, “I thought you didn’t want me and I tried talking to other girls, but in my heart, you were all I wanted. I love you.”

“I want you too,” you tell him, his expression only making your smile widen, “How did I not see it before? You’re everything I ever wanted.” You lean in to kiss him again, but Dean stops you.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private,” Dean suggests. His words bring you back to reality and you notice all the people around you. You take his hand and tug, encouraging him to follow you. He doesn’t need much encouragement.

Both of you fall into a sort of dance as you make your way to the kelp forest, looking for some privacy. The way you swim around each other in synchronized patterns is a sign to others. You had chosen each other, chosen to be together always. Dean was your mate and you were his.

The dance goes on, both of you playfully touching each other and egging each other on. When you reach the forest, you dance around the stalks of kelp, teasing Dean as you make your way further into the forest and search for seclusion. At one point, you lose him. You turn and trace your way back, searching for your mate but not finding him. A squeal escapes your lips as two arms wrap around your waist, Dean’s body pressed firmly against your back.

“Got cha,” Dean whispers, his lips brushing the sweet spot behind your ear.

“This is why I hated playing tag with you,” you tell him as you settle back against him.

“That’s a different game,” Dean tells you, his lips roaming over your neck and leaving kisses against your skin, “This is something else entirely.” You giggle as you turn in his arms. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Dean asks.

“And you’re nothing less than perfect,” you tell him. Your hands slide down his back as you talk. You trace absent minded patterns along his skin until you reach his tail. His scales feel wonderful beneath your fingertips. You love the way they feel rough as you run your hands up and smooth as you run them back down.

“You really shouldn’t do that,” Dean warns.

“Do what?” you ask, unsure of what he means.

“You have no clue how it feels do you?” Dean questions.

“How what feels?” you ask in return.

“This,” Dean says simply. He places both hands flat against your tail and runs them down before dragging them back up. You gasp as his hands raise your scales, the feeling sending a shiver through your spine. “See what I mean?” Dean asks. You wanted more.

You press your lips to his forcefully and he responds instantly, the kiss consuming both of you. From the way he touched you, you could tell he loved and desired you. You wanted him just as much. Your hands roam his body, memorizing each inch of him and his hands do the same to you. “I love you,” Dean mumbles against your lips again and again. He breaks the kiss and leaves soft kisses along your jaw and down your neck. Dean stops when he reaches your gills and sucks lightly, taking your breath away.

“Dean,” you gasp, your fingertips digging into the skin of his back.

“I need you Y/N,” Dean mumbles against your skin, “I need my mate, please.” He rocks his hips forward, his cock already emerged from his tail and rock hard against you. You moan as he rocks his hips against you again and again, his hard cock raising your scales just as his hands had done.

You grab his hands and swim backwards, leading him to the nearest stalk of kelp. Dean grabs the stalk and wraps it around the base of both your tails, keeping you close and ensuring that the current wouldn’t make you drift as you focused on other things. As he ties you together, you reach behind you and untie your bra, pulling it from you before tying it to the kelp.

“My mate,” you muse as you run your hand through his hair. Dean’s hand cups your cheek and guides your lips to his again. Your free hand slides down his back until you reach his tail, playing with his scales and making his hips buck forward. His hands travel over your body, caressing your sides and cupping your breasts. You move your lips down to Dean’s neck, sucking lightly at his gills as he had done you. Dean gasps before groaning loudly.

“Please,” Dean mumbles again, his hands grasping at you. You moan against his neck and shift your hips slightly, lining him up with your entrance. Pressing a hand flat against his tail, you pull him against you, his cock sliding into you easily. You gasp as he stretches and fills you, your head tipping forward and resting against his shoulder at the feeling.

“Dean,” you moan as you adjust to his size, your walls stretching to accommodate him. Dean’s hands press flat against your skin, holding you tight as he sinks deeper and deeper inside you. “You’ve thought about this haven’t you?” you ask teasingly.

“Would you hold it over my head if I said yes?” Dean asks in return.

“I might,” you tease.

“You shouldn’t tease me,” Dean warns playfully. He pulls out and thrusts back into you, making you moan. Your fingertips dig into his skin as he thrusts into you again and again.

“Dean,” you moan as his hips roll.

“You feel so good,” Dean praises. His hands grasp your hips, guiding you as his thrusts fall into a new pace. You were sure there would be bruises on your skin, but you didn’t mind, they were a sign that you belonged to someone. His head dips down as he continues thrusting, his lips sucking one of your nipples between them.

“Oh, Dean,” you moan. You run your hands through his hair and down his back, holding him close. His scales raise and smooth yours out, just as yours do to his, the feeling sending you both higher. Your stomach begins to knot and coil, a feeling you’d never experienced before.

Dean grunts as his thrusts become faster. His lips switch to your other nipple and you can’t stop the moans from escaping your lips. “Y/N,” he groans, his cock twitching and throbbing inside you. You drag your nails down his back, making sure to mark him as yours. Dean’s lips move to your shoulder, sucking the skin between his teeth.

“My mate,” he grunts, marking you here and there, his thrusts becoming erratic, “Been waiting to call you that.” Your walls grow tight around him, making him groan. The knot in your stomach pulls tight.

“Dean,” you moan, “Dean, please.”

Dean thrusts into you hard, making you cry out in pleasure as he pushes deep into you. Each thrust hits a spot inside you that sends you reeling. Your fingertips dig into his skin and your tail shudders against Dean’s as he sends you higher and higher. “Y/N,” Dean grunts, his cock twitching hard as his thrusts become even more erratic.

The feeling sends you over the edge. “Dean!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Dean groans, holding you tight as he works you through your orgasm. You feel like you’re melting, pleasure seeping through your body.

“Y/N!” Dean exclaims as his cock pulses. He presses his lips to yours as he spills himself into you, his cum coating your walls. You kiss him back, relishing in the feeling of your mutual climaxes. His muscles tense and his tail bats against yours, his hands grasping your body.

“I love you Dean,” you mumble against his lips. Dean smiles as his hands lazily roam your body. He stays buried inside you and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you too Y/N,” he mumbles back. Dean breaks the kiss and pulls you against him so that your head rests against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat relaxes you as you settle against him. “Get some sleep,” Dean encourages, his hand running through your hair, “I’ll be here when you wake up.” You wrap your arms around him and close your eyes, a smile crossing your lips at his promise.


End file.
